


The King of Niflhein

by LatviaLikable



Category: Brave (2012), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012), Tangled (2010)
Genre: King! Jack, M/M, Medival ROTBTD, Slight Rapunzel x Merida, Some characters from Brave, Some characters from Rise of the Guardians, Some characters from Tangled, Some dark themes, Surprise Elsa!, Toothless!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-02 03:14:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4043716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LatviaLikable/pseuds/LatviaLikable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III and his Night Fury named Toothless end up in a strange world not like their own. After resting in a cave after flight, they walk into a portal that leads them to a kingdom called Niflhein which is ruled by the recent king named Jack Frost. After a small mishap, Hiccup finds himself in a situation that he cannot get out of.</p>
<p>(Based on a image I saw on the internet.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Strange New World

Hiccup Haddock slowly sat up in bed feeling a bit exhaused after yesterday's training with Toothless. Hiccup stretched his arms out wide before he looked over at his dragon that he became friends (and somewhat family) with a few months ago. He even used this dragon to defeat enemies that no on in Berk would even think Hiccup was capable of beating. Hiccup pushed the covers of his bed aside and reached to the side to pick up his prosthetic. Hiccup made sure it was on correctly before he got out of bed.

Hiccup walked over to Toothless and leaned down next to him. He gently rubbed the Night Fury on the head which caused the dragon to let out a small dragon like purr. "Hey Bud. Let's go meet up with the others." Hiccup said to the dragon before he walked downstairs. Toothless followed after Hiccup as he walked out of the door. Once outside, Toothless gave Hiccup a playful nudge. Hiccup chuckled and gave his bud a small pat on the head. "Let's get going." Hiccup said before he lead him to the meeting place.

Hiccup rubbed his arms, creating friction so it could warm up his body a bit. Hiccup was use to the winters of Berk but it seemed the temperature was dropping a lot more than usual lately. Hiccup perked up a bit when he saw Astrid, Snotloud, Ruffnut and Tuffnut, and Fishlegs. "Yo, Hiccup!" They all said in unison. "Hey guys." Hiccup said, his breath being shown by a frosty mist.

Suddenly, all of their dragons flew down to greet Hiccup as well. "It's nice to see you guys, too." Hiccup smiled as he gave all of them a pat on the nose. The dragons walked over to their respective owners and Hiccup watched as each one of his friends got on their dragons. Hiccup walked over to Toothless and got on his back also.

"Let's ride!"

At the command, everyone's dragons flew up into the air. Hiccup closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of freedom that he was getting while riding Toothless. Hiccup could never explain why but everytime he rode Toothless he just felt so...free. His adrenaline was pumping and he was enjoying the wind hitting his face. At this point, Hiccup didn't even mind the cold weather anymore.

Hiccup opened his eyes and watched as his other friends flew around on their dragons without a care in the world. Hiccup smiled, his heart swelling with happiness at the sight of humans and dragons getting along. Hiccup laughed happily as Toothless did a twirl, seeming to enjoy the freedom too. Just to think, if Hiccup had ended Toothless's life when he had caught him, things would have been completely different. He would have just been a plain dragon slayer just like everyone else would have been in Berk. Hiccup still had a hard time even imagining it.

"Let's land, Toothless." Hiccup told his dragon. Toothless let out a confirming snort and flew back to the land. The moment Toothless reached the land, Hiccup heard everyone else landing next to him. "That was awesome." Astrid said with a small laugh. Hiccup's cheeks heated up a bit when he realized that Astrid had landed next to him and Toothless. "Y-Yeah! Totally..." Hiccup said awkwardly. This seemed like the perfect moment to ask Astrid a certain question. This was the very moment Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III would ask out Astrid Hofferson.

As Hiccup was working up the nerve to ask out Astrid, Toothless couldn't help but notice a pretty blue butterfly fly right in front of him and land on his nose. Toothless was intrigued by the pretty blue winged insect and watched as it fluttered it's wings on his nose. Suddenly, it started to snow.

Hiccup looked around and chuckled a bit at how perfect the moment was. "So, what is it Hiccup?" Astrid asked him. Hiccup blinked a bit to snap out of his trance before he cleared his throat. "Right! So, um, I was wondering if you wanted to-" Hiccup started but was interrupted by Toothless running off with him still riding in his back. "Toothless! Stop!" Hiccup yelled. Toothless didn't listen. The butterfly had flown off his nose and fluttered in front of his face as if to tell him to follow it. Toothless was extremely curious as the where the butterfly would take him...so he followed it once it started to fly away. "I'll tell you later, Astrid!" Hiccup called out to her before he turned to face forward.

"Toothless! What has gotten into you, bud?!" Hiccup asked his dragon. Toothless ignored him and kept following the frosty blue butterfly. Toothless eventually flew up in the air to follow the butterfly further.

The full moon's light reflected beautifully against Hiccup's skin as the dragon tamer slept. Toothless had been flying for hours and Hiccup decided to close his eyes and take a rest. Toothless flew gently as he followed the restless butterfly, not wanting to wake up Hiccup from his slumber. Toothless, himself, was actually starting to feel the effects of sleep taking over him as well. Toothless looked around a bit and noticed a cave that looked pretty comfortable for a brief pitstop.

Toothless eased himself and Hiccup over to the cave and laid down. Toothless closed his eyes for a few seconds but quickly opened them again when he felt a familiar tingle on his nose. It was the same butterfly that he was on a quest to follow. Toothless turned his away from the winged insect as if to say he was tired and needed a rest but the butterfly didn't listen and kept flapping it's wings to annoy the dragon. Toothless lead out a noticable roar that woke up the freckle faced boy.

"Tooth...less?" Hiccup asked, his voice weary and somewhat quiet. The butterfly finally stopped bothering Toothless and flew to the entrance of the cave but stayed there, waiting for the dragon. Hiccup rubbed his eyes and smiled a bit. "Hey, bud, is that who you were chasing this whole time? I've seen weirder couples, though." Hiccup teased. The dragon snorted and gave Hiccup a small nudge which caused the dragon tamer to chuckle. Hiccup turned his attention back to the butterfly and saw it watching them closely. The butterfly then started to fly in circles. It first started off slow but it then started to go faster and faster. Hiccup looked over at Toothless and Toothless looked over at Hiccup, confused looks on both of their faces.

They then turned their attention back to the strange butterfly and what they saw shocked them both.

The cave entrance was different from before. Well, the outside was anyways. It was daytime and off in the distance they saw what seemed like the be a festival going on.

"Where...are we?" Hiccup asked as he looked around in wonder at the strange place they had ended up at. As Hiccup looked around, he couldn't help but notice a castle. "Weird..." Hiccup whispered. Toothless spread his wings and Hiccup quickly hopped up onto Toothless's back. "Let's check this out." He said before Toothless flew out of the cave.

As they flew, Hiccup couldn't help but notice the Toothless was slowly lowering to the ground. Hiccup patted Toothless on the head and frowned, worried for his best friend. "You alright, bud?" He asked. Toothless didn't answer but instead...crashed. 

"Toothless!" Hiccup yelled as the dragon unwillingly freefell from the sky. Hiccup could see the ground fast approaching and noticed that they were about to crash the festival that was going on. Hiccup closed his eyes and awaited the painful inpact that awaited.

 

Dust and debris flew everywhere the moment Hiccup and Toothless collided with a large fruit stand that was placed on the side of the road. Hiccup groaned, surprised that he wasn't dead at the moment. It was all thanks to Toothless that he was alive at the moment.

It then hit him.

"Toothless!" Hiccup yelled in a panic as he turned over to look at the dragon. Toothless let out a painful groan and Hiccup looked at Toothless up and down. He noticed that the dragon's artifical tail wing was ripped clean off and was probably somewhere in the wreckage. "Oh no..." Hiccup mumbled as Toothless started to force himself up. Toothless held one of his frontal legs up and nuzzled Hiccup to show him that he was okay. Hiccup knew Toothless was probably putting on a brave face for him so he wouldn't be worried. He knew Toothless probably had spranged or broken his frontal leg.

"Another rebel, huh? With a dragon this time?!" 

Hiccup slightly jumped when he heard a thick irish accent from behind him. Hiccup turned around to see a tough looking girl with crazy red hair in knight-like armor. Hiccup suddenly remembered that they had crashed into a festival. "U-Um, listen, I think there might be a small misunderstanding." Hiccup said nervously but only seemed to upset the irish girl more. "I, Merida, the general of the king's guard, command you to stay where you are you damn rebel!" Merida said as she drew her sword and pointed it at Hiccup. "Capture the dragon!" She yelled to the other guards.

"No! Wait!" Hiccup yelled as he scrambled to his feet, only to be held back by Merida. Hiccup watched helplessly as a scared Toothless was roped and bound. Hiccup fought against Merida and somehow slipped from her grasp. "Toothless! Tooth-"

That was all Hiccup could say before he felt something hard hit his head and he blacked out.

 

Hiccup groaned, his head feeling like it was about to split open at the moment. Hiccup looked around at his surroundings and he seemed to be in a small dungeon. Hiccup heard a bunch of cheering and yelling around him but he didn't feel like getting up. His whole body felt weak. Hiccup recalled the events from earlier and that gave him the energy to quickly get up. "Toothless!" He yelled.

Hiccup paced back and forth in his "cell" trying to figure out how and why the guards took Toothless. 

"Now presenting another round of Rebel Battles!" A loud annoucer said.

Hiccup looked up and went over to the bars of his cell and noticed that he seemed to be held in a cell at a arena. Hiccup then saw a familiar black figure that was being forced into the arena. "Bud!" Hiccup yelled. Hiccup watched as Toothless flopped his ears down and looked around the arena with a panicked look in his eyes. "Dragon Rebel versus our wild dragon Marle!" The unknown annoucer yelled out which caused the crowd to go wild once more.

Hiccup felt his heart sink into his stomach when he heard that and started pulling against the bars to no avail. He then heard a loud screech of another dragon that Hiccup had yet to identify. Hiccup looked around the cell in a panic, trying to find a way out of the cell. As he looked, Hiccup heard the constant flapping of wings and the screams of Toothless. Hiccup noticed the only thing in the room was a bucket. Without thinking, Hiccup picked it up and started banging it against the bars. Hiccup took a few deep breaths and decided to observe the cell doors.

Hiccup noticed that the cell door was attached to hinges and those hinges were outside the cell. Hiccup also noticed that the brick was a bit loose and it gave Hiccup the perfect idea. 

It was time to give that brick the full wrath of Hiccup Horredous Haddock III. 

"Aaaah!" Hiccup screamed as he started to strike the loose brick with the bucket. After a few strikes, the brick was gone and there was a small opening that allowed Hiccup to crawl through. Sometimes, Hiccup was greatful for his small, fishbone like body. Now, it was time to focus on the subject at hand.

"Bud!"

Hiccup ran into the center of the arena where Toothless was slowly backing away from the dragon known as Marle. He ran over to him and quickly got on his back. "Toothless!" Hiccup said happily and smiled when he heard the dragon snort, happy to see his best friend again. Though celebration would have to wait because Marle snapped at them as if to remind them that they were in battle. 

"Okay bud, I have a idea. I'm gonna do what I do best." Hiccup said before he jumped off of Toothless and landed in front of Marle. The dragon roared at Hiccup and he slowly wiped the saliva off of his face. He then looked up at the dragon and gave her a sweet smile. "Marle, listen, I know you're scared and angry. I don't know what those guys did to you but you don't need to fear me. I am a friend. Not a foe." Hiccup said. Marle starred down at him, her teeth bared at the weak Hiccup. Hiccup slowly lifted his hand up to her snout and gently brushed it. Marle's face seemed to relax a bit before she laid down and allowed Hiccup to touch her. "See? There's no need to be afraid." Hiccup whispered to her. The whole stadium was quiet and no one spoke as Hiccup continued to touch the dragon. Marle nuzzled against him and gave him a wet lick just like the one's Toothless often gave to him. "You're a beautiful dragon. I've never seem one like you before so I hope we meet again someday so I can draw you." Hiccup said to the dragon who seemed to enjoy Hiccup's soothing words.

Toothless let out a small snort of jealousy. Hiccup turned around and looked at Toothless with a smile on his face also. "Oh calm down. You know I love you, too." Hiccup said which caused the Night Fury to perk up and smile at him.

Suddenly, Hiccup heard clapping which caused him to quickly look up to where the sound was coming from. From the high stands of the stadium, a boy stood up and was giving Hiccup a round of applause. He wore a white uniform that had small designs of blue snowflakes on there along with brown pants. Though the thing that caught Hiccup's eyes the most was his pale skin, snowy white hair, and deep blue eyes. The mysterious boy suddenly reached down and put a crown on his head before he stood up and turned away. Hiccup couldn't help but feel a bit nervous at the situation. Guards suddenly blocked all the possible exits that Hiccup could possibly get to so that meant that he, Toothless, and Marle were trapped. A few guards started to step forward and tie Marle back up. "Let her go! Don't treat her like some unimportant cargo!" Hiccup ordered them. The guards stepped forward with their swords towards Hiccup which caused the viking to step back towards Toothless who had his teeth bared at the guards. 

"Listen to him." A voice suddenly said.

Hiccup turned around and saw a bunch of guards (including a familiar redhead) step forward before forming two lines that were parallel to each other. "Now presenting! King Jackson Overland Frost and Princess Rapunzel Overland Frost!" Merida yelled loudly. Hiccup starred in complete awe when he saw the two figures walk from the shadows and into the light. It was the same person from in the stands and it only took Hiccup a second to realize how much taller the other was. Next to him was a blonde girl with extremely long hair, bright green eyes, and a purple and pink dress. She also wore a crown but it was more like a tiara. The guards from earlier backed off of Hiccup and Marle which caused her to quickly get beside Hiccup. "You were amazing. I have never seen a power like yours before." The king said as he took a few more steps towards Hiccup before he grabbed the freckle faced boy's hand. Hiccup couldn't help but blush a bit because, he couldn't deny it, the king was extremely good looking. "U-Um...well. It's not really a-" But before Hiccup could even get the rest of his stuttered sentence out, the king raised both him and Hiccup's hands into the air. 

"I, King Jackson Overland Frost, declare that he is not a rebel! He is one of us!" Jackson yelled at the top of his lungs which caused the crowd to cheer. The princess (who must have been Rapunzel) clapped her hands happily with a small squeal and ran over to Hiccup and Jackson before giving them both a hug. "But. You did ruin my festival dragon tamer. You must repay me." Jackson said sternly.

"L-Listen...King Jackson-"

"Call me Jack."

"Jack. Um, I'm not-"

"What was your name again?'

"It's Hiccup-but listen. I'm not from this place. Me and bud were sleeping in a cave and we suddenly ended up here." Hiccup explained.

Jack looked at Hiccup for a bit before a small smile appeared on his face. "You are absolutely adorable. I know exactly how you will repay me." Jack said as if he didn't hear Hiccup's statement from a few seconds ago. He suddenly pulled Hiccup along with him and exited the stadium. "The dragons shall come too. Bring them along without hurting them." Rapunzel said sweetly which caused all the guards to let out a stuttered "Yes, Your Majesty." Without Rapunzel's knowledge, Merida shot them all stone cold glares which caused them all to straighten up their acts. "May I lead you to the carriage, Your Majesty?" Merida asked politely. Rapunzel locked arms with Merida and let out a adorable chuckle. "Oh MerMer. I told you that you don't have to be so formal we me. Let's go!" Rapunzel said before dragging Merida along in a way similar to how Jack did to Hiccup. If you looked close enough, you would probably see a small amount a blush on the redhead's cheeks.

 

Hiccup awkwardly sat in the carriage next to Rapunzel with Jack sitting across from him. Beside Jack, sat Merida who was glaring daggers at the poor foreigner. "So. Allow me to introduce you to our kingdom." Jack said to the dragon tamer. 

"Welcome to the kingdom of Nifihein. I am it's recently crowned king while my sister, Rapunzel, is still just a princess. In Niflhein, mostly everyone has a special power that they call their own. Mine special power is ice manipulation while Rapunzel's is light manipulation. Those who don't have special powers like us are the minority and live on the edges of the kingdom in peace. But that is besides the point. Niflhein is a peaceful kingdom and hasn't had many problem's besides a few rebels. We are glad to have you here in our kingdom, Hiccup of the Dragon Communication." Jack said politely. Hiccup chuckled nervously a bit. Was this all real? Was this just in his imagination? And did he really believe that his "special power" was dragon communication?

After a few minutes of Jack giving him explanation after explanation on each thing they passed, they finally arrived at Jack and Rapunzel's home. Their house was, of course, the castle. The carriage came to a stop and the doors opened. A knight stood at the door of the carriage and helped everyone out of it (except Merida) and gave them a bow. Hiccup looked at the other cart that was traveling behind them and Hiccup smiled brightly when he saw two familiar dragons riding in that cart. "Toothless! Marle!" Hiccup said happily as he ran over towards both of them and gave them a big hug. "They are unharmed. Both of them." Rapunzel said from behind him which caused the dragon tamer to jump a bit. When did she even get there? "My bud hurt his frontal leg during out little "surprise fall" so do you think I could help him?" The freckled boy asked her. "Don't worry. We have a wonderful healer named Toothiana and I'm sure she will heal him if she wants to keep her head." Rapunzel said with that sweet smile plastered on her face. Hiccup nervously chuckled but he couldn't help but feel like she was to cheerful when she said that. He also was reaaally hoping she was joking.

"Come. My brother has something to say to you." Rapunzel said before she lead Hiccup away from the two dragons and inside the castle. The moment Hiccup stepped foot inside the castle he couldn't help but feel so...tiny. "Hiccup." The dragon tamer heard someone say in front of him. He quickly looked ahead and paid attention closely when he saw that it was Jack. "I have been thinking about it during our whole ride to my castle and I've finally decided how you shall repay me after ruining my festival." Jack said before he stepped closer to Hiccup and put a cold hand to the boy's now blushing face. "You shall live in this castle with my whole family. Since I find you appealing in more ways than one, you shall not live here as my guest but as..." Jack then trailed off. He reached for something in his back pocket and then slowly got on one knee and gently took Hiccup's hand and then kiss his knuckles. He then slowly slid a beautiful diamond ring on Hiccup's ring finger.

"...as my queen."

Squeals suddenly filled the castle. Hiccup couldn't tell when but a bunch of squealing maids and butlers had gathered in the room but he was a bit distracted by Rapunzel's squeal (who's was the loudest). Jack waited there patiently, waiting for the tomato red dragon tamer to form words and answer his question. Hiccup finally formed words but it wasn't the ones he planned on forming.  


"Y-Yes."

Peer pressure. He was now blaming that on his answer. But surely Jack wasn't serious-

"Wonderful." Jack said before he took both of Hiccup's hands and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

 

"Welcome home, my queen." Jack whispered into Hiccup's ear. Hiccup couldn't help but regret going out with his friends on this day.


	2. The Castle

Hiccup couldn't help but feel awkward at the stares and bows he was receiving from the servants that worked in the castle. "Now, Hiccy, three of my best servants are setting up our room. Toothiana is healing your dragon up there as we speak right now." Jack said calmly, his arm around Hiccup's waist as they walked. Hiccup's look shot up to Jack when he heard him mention Toothless. "Can I go see him? I need to be beside him to hold his paw just in case he gets scared." Hiccup said, wanting a excuse to get out of Jack's slightly intimate contact with him. It made his chest feel warm and it was a strange feeling for him. "Patience, my dear Dragon Communicater. I must introduce you to the family first. North should be happy to hear that I found someone as amazing as you." Jack said before he leaned down and gently brushed his cheek against Hiccup's. Hiccup's cheeks turned a bright red. He could smell Jack's scent against him. Jack smelled like winter against pine trees and it smelled so good. Hiccup didn't know why but he felt a bit disappointed when Jack pulled away.

"Come on, let's hurry! Father must still be playing Golifo." Jack said as he grabbed Hiccup's hand and started to pull him away, Rapunzel and Merida following close behind. Hiccup couldn't help but wonder what Golifo was. He stopped his own thoughts from the image of Golifo being what they called 'torture' in Niflhein. Hiccup let himself be dragged by Jack to some unknown part of the castle he had yet to tour. He was hoping this wouldn't become a serious habit. Wait...and did Jack call him 'Hiccy' earlier?!

Jack had taken Hiccup to a big room in the castle that looked like a open field. In the middle of the room was a large man the Hiccup would have thought was his father if he wasn't bald. "Father, we are back. I have someone I would like you to meet." Jack said. Hiccup noticed that Jack's hold on his waist tightened a bit as he pulled him a bit closer. For someone who could control ice, he was actually really warm. Hiccup's cheeks turned a bit red when he realized he had thought that. Rapunzel suddenly took hold of Hiccup's hand, her soft delicate hands gently squeezing Hiccup's rough small ones. Hiccup looked at Rapunzel who gave him a smile as if to say 'don't be nervous'. Hiccup then glanced over at Merida who was giving him a glare that, if it could, would stab him in the face for holding Rapunzel's hand. Hiccup wanted to let go, he really did, but Rapunzel was determined to hold onto her brother's future wife.

At the last second, Hiccup noticed a large man standing infront of him with a big smile on his face. "Hello guest!" The large man said loudly before he put his large hands on a confused Hiccup's cheeks before lightly squishing them together. "I am not sure you know this but Jack tells me you are from far off land that does not know me. I am Nicholas st. North. I am king, well, ex-king around here." North said before he pulled his large hands away from Hiccup's once squished face before clapping them. "Introduce yourself." North instructed Hiccup. It took a while for Hiccup to find the words but he eventually found them. "I-I'm Hiccup. Hiccup Haddock, sir." Hiccup said nervously.

"He's a dragon communicater! The first of his kind!" Rapunzel said excitedly. "And...my new queen." Jack added, his voice sounding a bit wary. North looked at Jack, a almost panicked look in his eye, before he whispered something in the boy's ear and pulled him away from the rest of them. Hiccup watched as Jack looked back at him as he was pulled away from everyone else. Rapunzel gently took Hiccup's hand and smiled at him. "Hey. Don't worry. They are going to be a while, so, how about you come with me? I would like to get to you better." Rapunzel said before she gently pulled him along with her as they left the room, leaving Jack to recieve a talking to from King Nicholas st. North.

 

* * *

 

Rapunzel had lead Hiccup up a long flight of stairs before they finally reached the spot where they would bond. Rapunzel's room. As Hiccup walked in, he couldn't help but appreciate all the beautifully painted pictures all over the place. "Woah..." Hiccup mumbled as he looked at the drawings that went all the way up the ceiling. "Rapunzel, your room is amazing. " He complimented. "Thank you," Rapunzel said "It was hard to do but I eventually finished it all over the years."

Hiccup turned over to her, a surprised expression on his face. "Y-You did all this? Wow. You are an amazing artist." He said. Rapunzel blushed and fiddled with a small part of her hair that was dark brown. "O-Oh...well...you know." She said with a chuckle. Merida suddenly walked over and hit Hiccup hard in the back, knocking the air out of his lungs for a second. "Well, what are your talents, my queen?" Merida asked. Obviously, having to call him her queen was distasteful for her because of the way she said it. It seemed Merida wasn't his biggest fan.

"Oh, um, I draw also. Not as good as Rapunzel but, you know, just draw." Hiccup said nervously. Merida's iron gaze on him was making him quite uncomfortable which caused him to shift under her gaze. "You draw? Come on. Show me some of your work." Rapunzel requested. "Oh...I can't. My drawing book is back home in Berk, so..." Hiccup said, rubbing the back of his neck. It is always times like these that made him miss Toothless. Hiccup couldn't help but let his mind wander to how Toothless was doing at the moment. He really hoped this "Toothiana" person knew what she was doing. Hiccup let out a choked yelp when Merida suddenly put him in a choke hold. "Where is this 'Berk'? Is that where your rebel friends are?!" Merida yelled. "Stop it, Merida! You're hurting him! You're going against my older brother's orders!" Rapunzel ordered. Merida quickly let go, letting Hiccup drop to the ground and struggle to catch his breath.

"But Your Highness! He just spoke of some place our king doesn't even know of! This could be a rebel base!" Merida argued to the blonde. Merida was and looked upset but it soon fell to guilt and sadness after looking at Rapunzel. Tears were forming on the edges of her eyes as he weakly attempted to wipe them away. "M-Merida. Why don't you trust Hiccup? Jack trusts him." Rapunzel said, sniffling a bit. Merida looked down at Hiccup for a second before she slowly walked towards Rapunzel. When she reached the end of her bed, Merida got on her knees and gently held onto Rapunzel's hands.

As Hiccup got to stand, he watched the interaction between Merida and Rapunzel, he felt that he should give them some room. "I-I'll leave you guys to do, you know, yeah." Hiccup mumbled awkwardly before he quickly left the room, gently shutting the door behind him.

 

* * *

 

Hiccup walked down the stairs from the place Rapunzel had let him, still trying to let his heartbeat slow down. He looked at the surroundings and took the time to enjoy them. In the room hung a chandelier that looked to be made of ice and light. Hiccup smiled a bit, marveling the decor. 

"Do you like it, Dragon Communicator?"

Hiccup turned around, expecting to see Jack but was surprised by the sight of a little girl with brown hair and brown eyes. "Um, hello." Hiccup said awkwardly. The little girl let out a small chuckle before she gently grabbed Hiccup's hand and rubbed her thumb over it. "Hmm. Yes. Follow me then." She said as she led him off to yet another part of the castle.

She led him to a dark room, the only light being purple glowing crystals on the wall. She let him to a small, round table and motioned for him to sit. Hiccup sat down warily, still keeping his eyes on her. She sat down on the seat across from him and gave him a smile. "Hello there, Dragon Communicator Hiccup Haddock. I am Emma." She said sweetly. Hiccup blinked. "H-How do you know who I am?" Hiccup asked, knowing he had yet to introduce himself to the small girl. "Silly boy. I am a Body Reader. I read all about you from listening to your heartbeat when I grabbed your hand." Emma said before she summoned a small ball of light from her hand. "This is the information on your aura I have gotten so far," she started. "You have a dragon named Toothless, You come from a place not from our own, and you accepted to being Nifelhein's queen. Am I correct?" She asked, her brown eyes becoming fierce, daring him to challenge her.

Hiccup nodded. 

"Wait, since you know about my 'world', can you find a way to bring me back?" Hiccup asked. Emma shook her head. "I am sorry but you belong in this world, my queen. You are apart of the prophecy." She said with a sad smile on her face. Hiccup blinked for a second. "P-Prophecy? What prophecy? I was never told of a prophecy." Hiccup said, suddenly feeling nervous.  _'Oh man. Why can't I go home?!'_ Hiccup thought to himself, surprisingly missing his father. Emma simply giggled. "Well, duh, my queen. No one knows of the prophecy but I. If I were to interfere, it would ruin everything. But you, you I can tell." Emma said before she pushed back from her chair and started walking to some other part of the room. Hiccup slowly got out of his chair and followed after the Aura Reader. 

Emma appeared in front of the door and summoned the small orb from before which was Hiccup's aura. She started chanting something in a language Hiccup couldn't understand before inserting the aura into the door. The door lit up with multiple streaks of light before it slowly opened. It revealed a large room which magically lit up purple torches. Emma walked into the room with her head held high like a certified princess while Hiccup looked awkward and out of place. In the middle of the room stood a long table. Emma said a couple more words and a giant scroll summoned itself to the table before unrolling. Emma stepped aside and let Hiccup step forward and he watched as illustrations on the scroll moved.

First, it was a boy who looked a lot like him and a dragon that looked like Toothless who was gently brushing himself against the boy. Then, it was the prince, princess, and the king surrounding the boy in a family like picture. Third, it looked like a war between two sides with many explosions to accompany it. Last of all, the boy with the dragon lay dead on the ground and both sides from the war surround him. He turned to Emma, hoping for her to translate. Emma gave him a small nod before she started talking.

"The prophecy says, _A unlikely boy with a dangerous dragon will come to our lands with a purpose. To bring peace. The prince will fall for him and the family will love him all the same for his idea to save their lands. A war will begin and the boy will try to stop it by dying. The royals will mourn and so will the others which will bring peace to the land._ " 

Hiccup starred a Emma in shock. He could already guess who that boy is so the meant he was supposed to  _die?!_ "E-Emma you can't be serious..." Hiccup said, his voice leaving him a bit. "This is why I told you this, my queen. Only you can change the prophecy on your own will. I believe in you." Emma said, a certain fire in her eyes showing the determination she felt for Hiccup to beat this. Hiccup looked at her before he gave her a small nod. "Good. Now, let's head back. Your king is looking for you."

Hiccup blushed and looked down at the ground. "H-He's not mine, okay? It was peer pressure that made me accept the engagement in the first place." Hiccup mumbled, embarrassed. "Don't fret. The king is quite the catch. You will like him soon enough. I would know since I read your aura." Emma said with a giggle. Hiccup was about to retort something and ask what else did she read about him but they reached the door. "I am glad you are here with us Hiccup." Emma said before she gently pushed him out the room and closed the door behind it. "And, please, save yourself from this prophecy and everyone in it..." She whispered to herself before she went back to her business in the room.

 

* * *

 

 

Hiccup looked at the closed door, finding himself in shock about Emma. How much did she know about him anyway? Hiccup closed his eyes and let out a small sigh before he walked away from the door only to be met face to chest with Jack. How he knew it was Jack? Well, he nostrils were filled with the smell of winter. Jack let out a small chuckle before he hugged Hiccup close. "I'm glad to see you too." Jack teased. Hiccup's cheeks burned brighter than the sun as he quickly pulled away from Jack. "S-Sorry." Hiccup apologized. Jack looked down at Hiccup before he got down on one knee and gently cupped Hiccup's face in his hand. "Hic. What's wrong? Where's my awkward, cute queen? I don't like this serious queen." Jack said to him, his blue eyes staring at Hiccup with full on concern. 

Hiccup looked up and felt his heart beat faster in his chest having Jack staring at him. He looked so concerned, and winter-like, and so  _so_ _handsome_. Hiccup shook his head, the thoughts  _ilikeAstridilikeAstridilikeAstrid_ running through his head. But he couldn't deny it. He did find Jack to be handsome. "U-Um, sorry Jack. I just got lost is all and I got worried is all." Hiccup said, forcing a smile onto his face. Jack continued to look at him, something like love and affection stirring in his eyes. Jack suddenly pushed his cheeks against Hiccup's and started to rub them close together. Hiccup's face turned a interesting shade of tomato red as Jack pulled away. "W-Why do you keep doing that?" Hiccup asked. Jack gave a small laugh. "Oh, right! I forgot you weren't from here. That is a sign of affection in Nifelhein. It is to bring our two auras close together so they bond for the time they are connected." Jack said with a bright smile. Hiccup smiled a bit also, finding it a nice gesture of affection. "Back where I come from, they give you a hard pat on the back and a bonk to the head." Hiccup said with a small chuckle.

A look of distress crossed Jack's face.

"Oh my, that's terrible. I'm glad you're here to get away from all of that. I can promise you no one in Nifelhein does that here." Jack said. Hiccup couldn't help but burst out laughing at how Jack was gentle when he wanted to be. "It's fine, really. I got use to it." Hiccup said. Jack gave him a small smile before he stood up at full height once more before he took Hiccup's hand in his. "Come on. Let's head to bed. Your dragon companion is waiting for you upstairs." Jackson said before he led Hiccup to their sleeping quarters. 

When Hiccup first saw the room, he was in awe. It looked like winter mated with Alice in Wonderland (with a sleeping Toothless on the floor standing out like a sore thumb). When he got a closer look, he realized there was only one bed. Hiccup tried to not freak out at the thought about sharing a bed with Jack. So  _what_ if he was a new king and so  _what_ if he was his queen? It wouldn't be weird. It would be just like a sleepover. Except with a king. Who was super handsome.

Hiccup shifted awkwardly, realizing he didn't have anything to wear for bed. "Hey, Jack, I-" Hiccup stopped in mid sentence at the sight of Jack. No, wait, the sight of Jackson the king who was currently stripping in front of him. Hiccup let out a inhuman squeak before he quickly crossed the room and hid behind the curtains. "Hic? Are you shy?" Hiccup heard Jackson say. Hiccup blushed. "Y-Yeah. I hope you don't mind I change behind here?" He asked nervously. "I don't mind." Jack said. Hiccup let out a small sigh of relief. He yelped when he heard the curtains being yanked apart from behind him. "Just, do wear these. Their pajamas." Jack said with a bright smile before he closed the curtains once more.

Hiccup waited for his heartbeat to slow down before he straightened up and got to changing.

When he looked at his reflection in the window, he realized the pajamas Jack gave him were sort of dress like. Maybe it was a Nifelhein thing? He wasn't about to judge. Hiccup stepped out from behind the curtains, feeling a bit weird about this. Jack gave him a bright smile and all of that weird feeling melted away. Hiccup slowly went over to the bed and laid down in the bed. It was so soft and smelled of Jack. He couldn't help but fall asleep.

Unbeknownst to Hiccup, Jack placed a small kiss on his head and whispered a goodnight before falling asleep himself.


End file.
